


Wilbur Comes out

by demiecho



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Found Family, Gender Dysphoria, Happy Ending, He/Him Pronouns for Wilbur Soot, No Beta we die like SMP Wilbur Soot, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Streaming, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Wilbur Soot, Twitter, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiecho/pseuds/demiecho
Summary: Remember that this is based off of fiction, and the characters are based off of their online personas. Also ooc for Eret as I don't watch them. I used they/them exclusively just to make it easier. If I ever have him in any other fics I'll make sure to try different pronouns for her.
Relationships: Eret & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, all platonic you fucks - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 137





	1. I

A melody ran through his head, the soft songs lulling him to sleep. Wilbur squeezed his eyes shut, attempted to let sleep drag him down into the realm of dreams. He turned over, an waited. After a few more minutes Wilbur sighed, lifting himself up from his bed. He looked around the room, a dull light streaming through the bottom of his door.

Wilbur rubbed his eyes, and walked over to his computer. He turned it on, and hissed as a bright light emerged from the screen. He clicked on a lamp he kept by the side of monitor. Wilbur moved his mouse over the Discord app, clicking on it as he registered the time. It was nearing 3 am, so nobody he normally would talk to would be on. Wilbur scanned his friends discord server, checking for anyone to talk to. Right as he was about to click on a vc which contained Dream and Sapnap, his traitorous eyes trailed his body, landing on his upper chest.

Wilbur was wearing a loose top, but underneath still layed his breasts, which made him feel sick. He hated them, but had never been able to get a surgeon to remove them. For some reason no doctors had accepted him, never wanted anything to do with him. So he just sucked it up and wore a binder, l pushing the limits before taking it off and retiring to bed. Many times he had been doing a long stream and forgotten to take it off, pushing into sixteen hours of wearing it.

Wilbur gagged, and slowly walked over to his closet, the messy place once being where he kept his flag. It now hung 'proudly' above his computer, just out of sight of his second perspective camera. He grabbed a loose hoodie, throwing it onto his body and stumbled over to his computer. He sat down, and noticed Dream and Sapnap had left the vc they had previously been in.

Wilbur sighed, and scrolled through the vc's once again looking for someone to talk to. His eyes landed upon a vc with just Eret in, and with a quick check made sure that, they weren't streaming (they weren't) and clicked in it. He threw on his headphones, and entered the vc, alerting Eret that he was there.

"Hello?" Eret called out, not expecting anyone to enter.

"H-hey," Wilbur spoke, voice raspy from tiredness and lack of use.

"Wilbur? What on earth are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," He grumbled, eyes looking intently at the clock in the corner of his screen. Eret made a hum of acknowledgement, and carried on with whatever they were doing.

"So, other then your inability to sleep how was your day?" Eret asked, chewing their lip. They exited the game they were playing and turned their full attention to the Brit on the other end of the line. They heard a mumble coming from the boy. "Pardon?"

"A-ah, you heard that?" Wilbur asked, worry (why was he worried?) filling every inch of his body.

"Only a mumble. It's okay if you don't want to tell me, Wilbur," Eret said, their tone representing one of a comforting parental figure. Or at least that's what it sounded like to Wilbur.

Wilbur took in a deep breath, and decided to tell Eret. "I'm trans," Wilbur said, and cut in before Eret could speak. "I'm ftm, a-and I'm feeling really dysphoric,"

Eret hummed, deciding to let Wilbur continue to speak if he needed to. On the other side if the screen Wilbur was panicking, attempting to make sure that his breath was constant.

"Thank you for telling me, Wilbur," Eret started, playing with their shirt. "I presume I'm the first person you've told?" Eret asked, wondering if it was true.

"Yeah," Wilbur said bluntly, yawning as tiredness began to encompass him.

"I'm here if you ever need to talk, okay?"

"Th'nks," Wilbur mumbled, eyelids dropping.

"Go to sleep Wilbur,"

"Will do,"

"Now."

"Fine." Wilbur said, leaving the vc and shutting down his computer. He took off the headphones, and placed himself on the top of his bed.

His face displayed a goofy smile, relief coursed through his vains as he drifted off into sleep.

\---

Wilbur awoke slowly, the daylight streaming into his room. He opened his eyes, and the bright colours of his pride flag captured his attention. He remembered the previous night, and how elated he had felt when Eret hadn't cared. In hindsight Wilbur shouldn't have been worried, but his sleep deprivation had clouded his judgement. Wilbur looked up at the clock displayed on his wall, and noticed he had been asleep for 7 hours. He sighed, and got out of bed.

He put on his binder, the 'iconic' yellow jumper and a pair of blue jeans. Wilbur went through his day, avoiding online contact like the plague for a few hours. When he finally checked his phone, he opened up discord and noticed a few messages from Eret. 

TheEret: thanks for trusting me with this Wilbur

TheEret: when you're ready join this :D

{discord server link to a server called 'LGBTQIA? In my SMP?'} 

Wilbur took in a deep breath, and pressed on the link, and entered the server. 

'Everyone welcome @Wilbur Soot!' 

BIret: poggg

BIhachu: Wilbur? 

Wilbur Soot: hii

GAYfrost: uh

velvet is MLM: wait what

kACErls: wtf

BIret: wasn't expecting you to join so quickly Wilbur

Wilbur Soot: haha neither honestly 

BIret: make a name

Wilbur Soot: okay

TRANSbur: does this work

BIret: YES

TRANSbur: pog 

BIhachu: huh?

kACErls: transbur confirmed?!

TRANSbur: yeah

BIhachu: wait I'm so confused

TRANSbur: I guess I should clarify

TRANSbur: I'm ftm

BIhachu: so he/him still?

TRANSbur: mhm

GAYfrost: nice

Wilbur sighed, looking up from his phone. He was glad that there was a server for them. Wilbur hadn't expected to come out to 4 other people today, but a large weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. A notification came from his phone, Drawing his attention to the now locked device. He quickly unlocked it, and opened up the server once again.

BIhachu: @TRANSbur Wilbur

BIhachu: have you planned coming out to everyone?

TRANSbur: nope

TRANSbur: litterally just came online today and did this

BIhachu: okay

TRANSbur: I might do a coming out stream

TRANSbur: might just have my flag out in the background lol :transgender_flag:

BIhachu: wait that'd be really cool

kACErls: yeah for sure

BIret: make sure you're comfortable and shit dude

TRANSbur: will do

Wilbur moved over to his computer, and opened twitter. He hadn't tweeted in a while, so he decided to search for some 'transbur' fanart to drop a hint. After a few minutes of searching he came across a cute chibi Wilbur with a transflag around his neck. Wilbur pressed like on the post, and went to his own twitter.

@Wilbur Soot:

'Origins' SMP stream @9pm GMT

Wilbur pressed tweet in the draft, and refreshed his page to see people going crazy that he had finally tweeted.

Wilbur counted down the minutes until the stream was scheduled to start, and joined a random empty vc. He started the stream without any hiccups, and eventually Ranboo and Tubbo joined the stream.

The stream dragged on into the next day, and at around 1 am he decided to finish up. "You finished?" Ranboo asked the elder, relaxing back in his chair and letting his pc go idle.

"Yeah," Wilbur said, hissing as a sudden pain shit in his ribs.

"You good big man?" Tubbo asked, concern dripping from his voice.

Wilbur knew he needed to take off his binder, but he truly couldn't be bothered to. "Yeah, I'm good. Just a weird pain in my ribs. They feel compressed or something." He muttered, completely forgetting about Ranboo's knowledge on the LGBT community. Ranboo made a noise of acknowledgement, opening up discord.

"You should probably take some pain killers," Tubbo said, still worried for the taller. Wilbur got a notification from Discord, and he opened the app. 

Ranboo: TAKE IT OFF

Ranboo: TAKE IT OFF

Ranboo: TAKE IT OFF

Ranboo: TAKE IT OFF

Ranboo: TAKE IT OFF

Ranboo: TAKE IT OFF

Ranboo: TAKE IT OFF

"Shit," Wilbur hissed, realising that Ranboo knew his secret.

"Hey Tubbo? Can you leave for a moment I need to speak to Wilbur,"

"Hm? Sure," Tubbo said, exiting out of the vc.

"WILBUR." Ranboo said, voice ringing in the aforementioned man's ears.

"I know," Wilbur muttered, looking down at his palms. "How the fuck did you figure it out though?"

"A large portion of my fanbase are in the community, so of course I've looked it up to be respectful," Ranboo said plainly, staying it like it was obvious.

"Right. Well, surprise!" Wilbur said flatly, pain hitting him.

"Take. It. Off."

"Right," Wilbur got out of his seat, and took off his binder. When he returned, Ranboo was still the only one in the vc.

"How long did you have it on?" Ranboo asked, worry seeping further into his tone.

"I don't know, like..." Wilbur trailed off, looking over at the clock in his room, "Fucking hell, 16 hours,"

"Holy shit, what the hell?"

"I didn't notice I swear!"

"I know, I'm just worried, okay? Try not to wear it tomorrow." Ranboo pleaded.

"I won't," And Wilbur stayed true to his word. 


	2. II

The next day Wilbur didn't wear his binder, didn't stream and took a day off of everything but discord. 

He had a check on twitter once though, just to check what chaos he caused by liking that fanart. The stan accounts obviously noticed, all of them just saying it was either an accident or him being supportive. The 'accident' team seemed to be winning, seeing as he hadn't liked any more (despite how stupid that sounded) and he closed down the app. 

The day after was rather relaxing too. He began by looking through the discords he neglected, which were just normal chatter and video talk. He checked the group chat he had been added to two days prior, and Eret had noticed his liking of the fanart. 

BIret: I was scrolling stantwt and I noticed something 

BIret: @TRANSbur you sneaky little shit

BIret: {screenshot of a stan account tweet which shows wilbur liking a peice of trans!bur fanart}

BIhachu: wait that's actually really cool to hint to it

TRANSbur: haha

TRANSbur: they're all saying it was either in support or by accident 

BIhachu: clearly transbur will never exist

TRANSbur: yeah

Wilbur chuckled, looking up from his phone and noticing the light streaming in from his blinds. He got up, did his morning routine and opened up his computer. It was now around lunch, and Wilbur wanted to relax. He opened up discord, and clicked in a random vc incase anyone wanted to chat with him.

For a few hours he was on the 'Origins SMP' server, people heading in and out if the vc. He had a fun time, laughing with Niki, fighting with Tommy and farming with Phil. Time dissappeared and eventually it reached 7 in the evening, and Wilbur took off his binder. He put on his new merch jumper, and made himself some dinner. He ate the (disgusting) meal and retired to his room. 

In a blur Wilbur loaded up discord, took down his flag and made sure his face cam was correct. 

Wilby: @everyone can we all video call

Philza Minecraft: sure dude one sec

Chommy: sure pog

The Blade: sure I'll be a moment.

Wilbur went into a vc, and awaited their arrival. He took in a deep breath as his brain registered what he was about to do. Wilbur began freaking out, but knew he had to do this. He put his trans flag in the seat of his chair, deciding he was going to put it on his shoulders. He then turned on his facecam. 

Techno joined first, saying a quick 'hullo' before turning his facecam on. Next came in Phil, who had his facecam on in an instant. He asked Wilbur what this was for, and Wilbur shush him with a 'Wait for Tommy'.

Tommy took a minute to join, and Phil scolded him jokingly for being late.

"Fuck off, you sound like a teacher," Tommy muttered, fumbling around with his camera before turning it on.

"So Wilbur. What did you want to say?" Phil asked, Tommy huffing in annoyance for being ignored.

Wilbur opened his mouth to begin, but the words got caught in his throat. "Fuck," Wilbur grumbled, "This is harder then I thought."

"Take your time, big man," Tommy said, making sure that he didn't say anything offensive. Somehow he knew his usual attitude wasn't the right thing to have, and quickly shifted.

"Right." Wilbur started, taking in a deep breath, "I'm just gonna come out, heh, and say it. I'm trans. And. before you say anything, I'm female to male."

Silence loomed in the call, shock making their ways onto everyone's expressions. Wilbur bit his lip, awaiting everyone's reaction. Phil spoke up first.

"Thanks for telling us Wil," He said, a soft smile lurking on his face. "I'm proud of you, you know?"

Techno made a sound of agreement, not knowing exactly what to say.

Tommy smiled, then chuckled slightly. "I don't know much about that stuff," He started. "But I promise you if you ever decide to come out to the Internet, I will defend you to the ends of the Earth from those evil people that will hate for being yourself. Okay, big man?"

Wilbur's vision went blurry, tears coating his eyes. "Thank you guys, so much. You're truly my family,"

"I still hate you for being male, you know?" Tommy asked, his voice unusually monotone. Wilbur burst out in giggles, the rest of the call (even Technoblade) joining him in some way.

"I'm thinking of coming out tonight. I'm just gonna take a 'break' in the middle of stream, and when I come back I'll have my flag on the wall." Wilbur said, bringing said flag around his shoulders.

"We can be on stream with you to entertain the stream whilst you're 'taking a break'," Phil suggested, Tommy and Techno nodding with varying levels of enthusiasm.

"Yeah. I'd like that, Phil. I'm gonna start setting up the stream now,"

They eventually all departed, and Wilbur began to set everything up. He updated his bio, adding in 'trans male | he/him' to it. He then sent out a tweet:

@Wilbur Soot

Stream in 30 mins

Wilbur took in some deep breaths, and let himself drown in memories of a while. He recounted how he came out to his parents, them accepting him to the moon and back. He though about the past few days, and they seemed to be distant memories in some ways.

It arrived time for the stream to start, so he joined the vc again, pinged the other 3 and began the stream.

The three of them had joined, and the stream was going Smoothly. Then he got a donation. 

'Hey Wilbur! Do you have any tips on how to come out as trans to your family?' The tts rang out, and he immediately span into action. 

"I would suggest checking that they are accepting. And if they are, still make sure you have a safe place to escape to incase everything goes wrong." He answered, not realising that a cis male shouldn't really know that. He shrugged it off, and continued with the stream for a few minutes. 

He eventually said he was going to take a break, and he turned off his microphone and camera. Wilbur hung up his flag with some blu tack and checked twitter. 

Some stan accounts had made posts about the updated bio, questioning whether he had been hacked or if he actually was trans, and linking it back to the previous incident. 

Wilbur put his face cam and microphone back on, and carried on like nothing had changed. At first the stream didn't notice anything, but slowly the chat began to be full of messages such as 'trans flag?' and for some reason Ranboo's pride emoji. Eventually a donation came in.

'Hey Wilbur it's Ranboo. Chat wants to know about the flag on your wall. Good Luck big man' The tts read out, Tommy and Tubbo's little saying put in just to make sure that chat realised Wilbur was ftm.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, thanks Ranboo." Wilbur said, switching from gameplay to just his facecam and twitch chat. "So, I guess it's time."

"Good luck dude," Phil said, muting himself with the other two following his lead.

"Yeah. I see some of you have already noticed, but I updated my Twitter bio. If you switch over to it you will find out that yes, I am trans. Female to male." Wilbur looked over to the chat, all shouting words of support. He smiled. "That was the reason I didn't want people to write fanfics about a female me, due to me being trans myself. I'm fine with it now, and you can do whatever you want. Thanks for all of the support guys, it means the world to me. Same rules apply in chat, except if you use she/her pronouns to refer to me you will be muted. Sorry mods for suddenly springing that upon you,"

Wilbur ended the stream soon after that, and checked twitter. The hashtag '#Transbur' was number one trending in the UK, and a smile spread on his face. Wilbur went to sleep elated. 


End file.
